Digimon No More, Human Reborn
by Dark Tamer
Summary: COMPLETED! (I'm bieng cautious so that's why it's rated PG-13). I'm not sure how to put this in summary (because the summary will suck) so just read and review it and hopefully you'll like it.
1. Prologue: Cry

Hey! It's me again. I decided to put up another fanfic and here it is. I hope you like it so far and I will be updating on this one and my other one very soon. I also put the lyrics from a song on here because it went well with the theme that was going on in this prologue.

_Disclaimer: Bandai and Toei Animation own Digimon. Hollywood Records, Inc. own the song "Cry" by Hilary Duff, or whoever owns it. _Don't hate me if you don't like Hilary Duff. I just thought it was a nice song with this. (I also took out some lyrics and I only repeated the chorus twice than what it really should be. Other than that, I stuck to the song.)

**Digimon No More, Human Reborn**

**Prologue:  
Cry **

_Cry love,  
__Cry war,  
__Cry innocence that is lost forevermore  
__So I…_

"Guilmon, you have to fight this. I can't lose you. Not now…"

Takato held his partner close to him as Guilmon's data started to flow out of him and disappear. Beside him were Henry and Rika, holding their partners wishing that things could end differently. Reapermon had done an attack on the Real World and the tamers had to destroy him, but unfortunately there were lives destroyed. Lopmon, Guardramon, Cyberdramon, MarineAngemon, and Calumon were killed in the first few battles with Reapermon. In their final battle, only Guilmon, Terriermon, Renamon, and Impmon were left to fight with their tamers. Impmon's tamers went to Hongo, where it would be safe for them to stay from Reapermon's attacks. During the final battle, Impmon was killed and the tamers knew they were the last hope. They defeated Reapermon, but unfortunately their digimon couldn't live after the battle. Tears sprang from Takato, Henry, and Rika's eyes as their digimon started to delete in their arms.

_Cry at the end  
__Cry 'cause it all begins again  
__Here you are and so am I  
__And we cry_

"Rika, you have…to be…strong," Renamon said as her eyes started to glaze over.

Tears dripped from Rika's face as she watched her digimon die before her.

"Renamon…"

She couldn't get out any more words as she started to sob. Renamon smiled, glad that Rika wasn't holding any of it in. She tried to be strong but Renamon knew that deep down, Rika was as soft as anyone else. Renamon suddenly felt a wave of pain rush through her body as Rika watched Renamon's upper body start to delete, which made her cry even more.

_Cry alone,  
__Cry to me,  
__Cry freedom,  
__Then let yourself be free_

"Terriermon, please don't go," Henry said as he held his partner close to him.

"Momentai…Henry. I have…to go. But I will…always be with you…in spirit," Terriermon said.

"Terriermon."

Henry held his partner close to him, as if he was trying to protect him from going. Tears started to stain the cream-colored fur as Henry felt his partner's body slipping away from him. He couldn't stop it and he knew it. He just wished there could've been another way to end this. He couldn't live without seeing Terriermon and hearing his wise cracks at people and telling him 'momentai'.

_To shed the tears  
__That has to flow  
__To hold somebody close to you,  
__And then to let them go_

Takato watched helplessly as his partner's head was the only thing left. The tears seemed unstoppable as he begged for someone, anyone to stop this from happening.

"Ta…ka…to…mon."

Takato looked at Guilmon and started to cry even more as he heard his old name that Guilmon had gave him when they first met.

"Maybe…we will…see each other…. again soon. Right…Takato?"

"I…I don't know, boy. I don't think we will. But I don't want to lose you."

Guilmon smiled and said, "We are… a part of each other…Takato. We will…never be…apart."

"A part of me will always be with you, Guilmon. I just wish it wasn't so hard…"

"Me too, Takato. Me…too…"

Takato watched, as the last of Guilmon's data was deleted.

"GUILMON!"

_Cry peace,  
__Cry hate,  
__Cry faithlessness,  
__Then just have a little faith_

"Bye Henry. Mo…men…tai."

Terriermon's data deleted in Henry's arms as his D-Arc went into static.

"No…Terriermon."

"Renamon please…don't go."

Rika was crying still as she begged for her digimon to stay, even though in her heart she knew that it wasn't possible.

"I have…to Rika. Be strong…and don't go…. back to…who you used to be. Do it…for me."

Rika nodded and said, "I will."

Renamon smiled as she was deleted completely. Rika put her hands to her face as she cried for her deceased digimon and friend.

_Try to be true  
__Try 'cause we're only passing through  
__Here you are and so am I  
__And we cry_

Azulongmon watched this tragedy from the Digital World. With him were the other three sovereigns and Azulongmon knew how the tamers and their digimon could be reunited once again.

"We must bring them back, for they are the only hope we have and the only hope the humans have."

"And how do you suggest we do that?" Zhuqiaomon asked.

"We can bring them back, but not as digimon I'm afraid. It's too complex, so for now they will be reborn as humans until we can find a way to put them back in their digimon forms."

"What?! Revive them as…humans?! I was already disgusted with digimon teaming with the humans, but this sickens me even more!"

"I know you aren't happy about this, but if it means they can be reunited then so be it. They will be humans and will not remember their digimon past or the fact that they are digimon. When the time is right, I will make them remember and they shall be put back in their digimon forms."

Azulongmon looked at the Digi-Gnomes that were floating beside him. There were a lot of them, enough to make his wish come true.

"Ancient ones, you have heard my wish. Please make it so."

They nodded and started to glow brightly as Azulongmon's wish was carried out.

"Soon they will be together once again…"

_Cry at the end  
__Cry 'cause it all begins again  
__Here you are and so am I  
__And we cry._

There it is. The prologue to my story. Please read on and, as always, read and review...


	2. Chapter 1: Humanized Digimon Part I

_Disclaimer: Bandai and Toei Animation. I only own Neo, Guy, Matsu, Rachel, Draco, Angel, Cal, Kimi, Yukio, Leo, and myideas._(Leo won't make an appearance until later on in the story.)  
AN: The humanized digimon still have their same eye color. Forgot to mention that in the description. Please R&R.

**Digimon No More, Human Reborn**

**Chapter 1:  
****Humanized Digimon Part I**

Neo groaned as he got out of his bed. He stretched as he got dressed and still tried to wipe the tiredness from his eyes. He wore the usual: black shirt with a skull head, jeans with a chain hanging from one pocket, brown boots, black biker gloves with holes for his fingers to come through, and, of course, his red bandana that he carried in his pocket. He looked in the mirror as he combed his dark hair. It was supposed to be a dark purple color but in some lights it looked as though it were black. He didn't know where his hair color had come from but he was proud of it. His hair was long, so he always tied it in a loose ponytail even though his mom wanted to butcher it off. He grabbed his backpack as he headed out the door for another boring day of school.

Elsewhere, a boy named Guy was eating his breakfast as his dad read the newspaper. Guy had red hair and he wore a dark red shirt with black hazard signs on the sleeves of the shirt. He also wore jeans and red and white sneakers. He swallowed the last of his bread as he put the plate in the sink. For some reason he always loved the taste of bread, especially with peanut butter. Guy grabbed his backpack on the way out.

"I'm leaving now! Bye!"

"Bye, Guy. When you come home, start on your homework," his mom said.

He said he would and headed toward his school.

"Matsu! Watch it!"

But it was too late. The small boy had already knocked over the plant and now soil was on the carpet. His mother sighed as she looked at her son. He was young, only a little kid but he still should know better.

"Sorry Mom. I'll help clean up."

"No, it's all right Matsu. You go on to elementary school and I'll have this cleaned up in no time."

Matsu had cream-colored hair as he wore a white shirt with light green stripes, green pants, and white sneakers. He nodded as he headed out the door with his backpack. He knew he would get a punishment when he came home or at least he thought so.

"Come on, baby. Don't run from us."

Rachel turned around to see them still behind her. It was a rough gang of boys that liked to try to turn on girls that they thought was beautiful. Unfortunately, their pick of the week had to be her.

"Just leave me alone."

She went to walk away when one of them grabbed her by the arm.

"Leaving so soon?"

"Let me go!"

Neo turned his head as he heard someone yelling. He walked down a bit further and around the corner saw a bunch of boys with a girl. The girl had long blonde hair and was wearing a white shirt with a ying-yang symbol on the back, purple pants, and gray sneakers. He immediately recognized the gang of boys as he approached them.

"Hey! I think she doesn't want to be handled like that."

They all turned and the boys grinned when they saw Neo. Rachel looked at this kid and she didn't recognize him at all, but he looked pretty tough.

"Hey, Neo. Isn't she cute? Come on, don't you want to be part of the gang? You sure dress like you're in one and besides you might hitch yourself a nice girl."

Neo just looked at him and said, "If a girl wants me, then I don't think I have to harass her in order for her to like me. Now, let the girl go."

One of the toughest boys in the group approached him and said, "Don't tell us what to do, Neo. I'm not afraid to hurt you."

"Neither am I."

He suddenly took his fist and jammed it into the boy's stomach as he took his other fist and punched him in the face. As he was falling, Neo tripped the guy's foot, making him fall harder to the pavement. Rachel smiled. She was impressed by the boy's maneuvers. Neo looked at the guy holding her with a cold gaze.

"Now, let her go or do you prefer to be taken out like your comrade here?"

The boy in question looked at his fallen member and then back at Neo. He pushed Rachel toward him in anger.

"You'll pay for this one, Neo. Let's go!"

A couple of other kids picked up the beaten one and left. Neo looked at the girl and thought that she was beautiful.

"You ok?"

She smiled and said, "Yeah. I could've taught them a lesson but then you showed up."

He chuckled and said, "No offence, but I don't think you would've stood a chance against them. They can be a bit harsh sometimes."

"Well, thanks anyway. By the way, I'm Rachel."

"I'm Neo."

They shook hands and then started to walk off together to the school.

"I don't think I've seen you around," Rachel said as they walked.

"What grade you in?"

"Seventh grade. You?"

"Eighth grade. That's probably why you don't know me."

She nodded and said, "You look about as tough as them. So, do you have your own gang or just tough friends?"

"Neither. I'm a loner. I really don't make friends well or rather they just don't want to be around me."

As they neared the school, Rachel said, "Well, then I'll be your first official friend."

"And bodyguard. Those guys aren't going to give up on you."

"All right, then. See you after class."

"See ya."

They waved to each other as they parted their ways; glad to have made a new friend of the day.


	3. Chapter 2: Humanized Digimon Part II

**Chapter 2:  
****Humanized Digimon Part II**

"Mom! Where's my binder?"

"I don't know, honey. Try looking on the table."

Kimi went into the kitchen and saw her binder sitting there. She sighed in relief as she grabbed it and stuffed it into her backpack. She was a little girl but she did have some smarts. She had short brown hair and she had pink clips in her hair. She wore a pink shirt with brown pants and pink sneakers. She grabbed her backpack and headed out the door. As she started to walk down the sidewalk, she heard someone calling her name.

"Hey Kimi! Wait up!"

She turned and smiled and said, "Hey Matsu! What's up?"

"Nothing much. Except I knocked over mom's plant."

"Matsu!"

"What? I said I was sorry. Momentai, would ya?"

She sighed as they walked together towards school. Along the way, they met up with two more of their friends.

"Hey you guys!"

They looked over and saw Cal and Angel head up to them. Cal was a boy on the short side but he wasn't too much shorter than Matsu and Kimi. He had such blonde hair that it almost appeared white. He had on a gray shirt with a weird triangle symbol on it with jeans and sneakers. The boy beside him was Angel. Angel had light pink hair, which they thought was weird but didn't say anything, a very light pink shirt with a red heart on the sleeve, black pants, and white shoes. Once they caught up, they headed toward the elementary school and talking about how Matsu knocked over the plant.

As Rachel sat down in her seat, her teacher was going to make an announcement.

"Today class, we have a new student. Please meet Mr. Yukio Ishida."

A brown-haired boy walked into the classroom wearing a dark brown shirt, black jeans, and brown shoes. He waved at the classroom.

"Hi. I'm Yukio. It's nice to meet you."

Yukio took his seat as the teacher started his lecture about feudal Japan. Rachel sighed and thought about what happened earlier that day. She wondered if she would ever talk to Neo again because it seemed like he was more of a loner than a people-person. Then again, it seemed like she never made the right friends so maybe this was a chance to try to make a good friend. After school, she saw Neo hanging out by the gate. She walked up to him and, when he saw her, he waved. She waved back and approached him.

"What's up?" she asked politely.

"Not much. Come on. Let's go before they spot us."

As they walked by an alleyway, a pair of hands grabbed Neo from behind and banged him against the brick wall. Rachel turned around and saw the group of boys from earlier that day. The one that was holding Neo against the wall she didn't see earlier that day, though. Neo struggled and opened his eyes to see who it was.

"Draco! So they decided to call you in, huh? Couldn't they handle me or are they just too weak?"

The kid named Draco banged Neo against the wall again, making Neo's head hurt even more. Draco had silvery hair that was spiked and he wore a gray shirt with a black jacket on him. He also had gray pants, red shoes, and spiked wristbands on both wrists.

"Shut it, Neo. I told you not to interfere with our activities when you decided not to be part of our gang. Since you did, we're going to beat you to a pulp and then we'll see if you interfere again."

" 'We'? Don't you mean 'you'?"

"I said shut it!" Draco said as he took his knee into Neo's stomach and punched his face a couple of times before letting him fall to the ground. Neo moaned as he wiped some blood off of his mouth.

"Stop it!" Rachel said.

She was about to punch Draco but he was fast. He grabbed her wrist and started to bend it back a little. She cringed and started to cry in pain. Neo saw this and quickly became enraged. He jumped on top of Draco and started punching him hard while the others watched. After a few hard punches, Draco grabbed Neo's arms and pushed Neo off of him with his feet. He quickly got up and started kicking Neo repeatedly. He couldn't get up as pain seared through his body with every kick. The guys behind him cheered him on as Rachel watched. She had to do something. She then remembered she had brought most of her books home and they were all pretty thick. She took her backpack into her hands, quickly ran up behind Draco, and swung her heavy backpack at his head. There was a smack, a cry of pain, and then Draco was on the ground. Rachel saw that the backpack had made impact on the boy's face because he was clutching his bloody nose. He looked at her and then at Neo. He saw he had done enough damage, for now. He got up and motioned the others to follow him in his retreat. Rachel heard Neo moan as she put down her backpack and went to him. He was curled up and he had some blood on his face from the punches he had received earlier.

"Neo?"

He opened his eyes and looked at her. He smiled and then proceeded to get up. It was painful and she helped him up.

"Come on. My house isn't far from here. We can walk there and treat your injuries. Just…lean on me, ok?" she said with a worried tone.

He nodded even though he would've normally declined the offer but even he could see that he needed some help. She picked up their backpacks and they started over to her house. Her parents were still at work and they wouldn't be home for a while so she knew it was safe for him to come in. She put him on the couch as she went to the medicine cabinet and also got a bag of ice. She handed him the ice.

"Here. Put this on your head. It must hurt."

"Yeah, a little. I'll let you know if I need any aspirin."

She nodded and cleaned off some of the blood off of his face. She then saw he had a cut on his arm and he must have gotten it when he was pushed off of Draco. She got a cloth, put some hydrogen peroxide on it, and wiped it on the cut.

"Ouch! Geez that hurt! What are you trying to do, kill me?" Neo said as the hydrogen peroxide started to burn on his cut.

"Oh, hush you big baby. Besides, it's Draco's job to kill you."

"Was that supposed to be a joke?"

She smiled and said, "Yeah."

He let her finish cleaning his cut and put a bandage on it. The bag of ice was still on his head and she told him to stay here until his head didn't hurt anymore. After a while, he asked for some aspirin and she gave him the medicine. He took it, even though he hated taking medicine.

"Thanks, toots."

"Toots?" she asked question.

"Yeah. Do you want me to not call you that?"

"Well, you can if you want. Its just…no one's called me that before," she said as a light pink blush appeared on her face.

Neo just smiled and said, "Well, I did and I'm going to keep calling you it too. Until you tell me to stop of course."

"Of course. So, what should I call you? Mr. Bad Boy?"

"Nah. Call me Sexy!"

She threw a pillow at his face and said, "Yeah, you wish."

Somewhere else, Kimi, Matsu, Angel, and Cal were all trudging home from school when they saw an old shed.

"Hey guys! Let's go in there," Matsu suggested.

"Why? It's just a run-down old shed," Kimi said.

"I know. I just wanna see if there's anything in there."

He ran up the stone steps. Kimi sighed, wondering how she could put up with him and followed him along with Angel and Cal. They approached it and went inside. The place was old where there were some cracks in the cement and the floor was dirt. Cal noticed a hole in the center of the place.

"Hey! What's that?"

They went to the hole and saw a light shining down there.

"What do you think it is?" Angel asked.

"I don't know, but I'm going to find out," Matsu said as he jumped into the hole.

"Matsu! Wait up!" Kimi said as she jumped in after him.

The others followed and soon they all saw a bright light coming at the end of the tunnel.

"Whatever it is, it sure is beautiful," Kimi said.

"We gotta keep this a secret. No one tells anyone else unless we agree it's ok. Agreed?" Matsu said.

"Agreed!" the others chorused together.

Little did they know that it was a portal to their old home and that soon everything would become clear to them.


	4. Chapter 3:Street Fights and Sixth Senses

Now I'm glad I rated it the way I did. I just hope this rating is good enough. (I hate it when my dark mind gets the better of me.) Anyway, here's the third chapter...

**Chapter 3:  
****Street Fights and Sixth Senses**

As Rachel walked to school the next morning, Neo, who still looked a little scuffed, greeted her.

"Hey toots. What's up?"

She laughed a little and said, "Not much. So, did your parents say anything when they came home?"

"Hmm? Oh. Yeah, they kinda did. They just told me not to fight anymore, but that's not going to happen."

"Yeah, it'll be a sad day when Neo the Great is defeated."

Neo looked at her and said, "You're being sarcastic, aren't you?"

She smiled and said, "Yep. By the way, who is Draco anyway?"

"Draco is one of the toughest guys around. He leads a lot of gangs and has a thirst for fighting. It's like…once he gets on a roll on beating people, he'll keep going until someone defeats him."

"And if no one defeats him?"

"Then he would probably be crazy enough to go around the world and defeat anyone that sends out a challenge to him. His hunger is fighting, but there's always someone who stops him."

"Namely you, right?"

" 'Course."

She just shook her head, wondering how she let herself become friends with him. He was being full of himself and she didn't really like people like that.

'But he is kinda cute,' she thought.

She almost smacked herself for thinking that. He was a street guy, a punk, and her parents wouldn't approve. Heck, they'll probably think that he was holding her hostage if she brought him home when they were home. Neo snapped her out of her daydream as they approached the school.

"Hey, fine and foxy. Snap out of it and let's go."

She blushed slightly and said, "Oh. Ok."

She then caught on to the new nickname he just gave her and decided to ask him about that one later. They parted and went their own ways, once again.

Draco watched from the shadows as Neo and Rachel went their own ways. He growled, something he always did when he was angry, upset, or just didn't get his own way. He had always had a crush on her but she said she didn't have an interest in people like him. Yet, she was hanging out with that slime-ball Neo. He smiled and decided to take care of Neo so she couldn't hang out with him again. It was ideas like that that the rest of the gang backed out of because it meant one thing…homicide. Yes, Draco would go to such measures just to get his way. He started planning it as he went on his way to class.

As Neo sat in class listening on how to figure out square roots, a note was passed to him. He looked at it and opened it. It read:

I want you to meet me in the alleyway that we last met. I want to finish what I started. 3:15. Don't be late.

Neo didn't have to wonder who it was from because he already knew. He looked at Draco to find him giving Neo a cold stare. Neo knew he was serious and nodded, making Draco knowing he would be there. He turned his head around to listen how to simplify square roots, which he thought was useless. As the final bell ended school, Neo decided to not bother to bring his backpack. He didn't have homework and it would just be dead weight he would be carrying around. He walked out of the building when Rachel stopped him.

"Hey Neo!"

'Shoot, I can't let her come,' he thought as she approached him.

"Hey, you ready to go?" she asked.

"Umm, Rachel? Look I gotta…go meet someone and I was hoping you could walk by yourself today."

She looked at him oddly and said, "But I thought you said I needed a bodyguard."

"Well, they've only been bothering me and I don't think they'll mess with you. Besides, I'll walk with you tomorrow, okay?"

She had a bad feeling creeping up her spine but she ignored it. She nodded and said she understood. He smiled and started to head off to the alleyway he previously encountered Draco. Something inside Rachel told her to follow him.

'He can take care of himself…I hope,' she thought as she headed to her house.

Neo went into the alleyway and further down he saw Draco. He approached him but kept a safe distance between the two. He knew how aggressive Draco could get and this was one of those times where he had to be careful.

"So, you showed up after all. Thought you were going to back out," Draco said.

"I never back out of a challenge, Draco. You of all people should know that."

"Yeah I should, shouldn't I?"

Draco smiled and approached Neo before saying, "Let's get this over with."

Draco swung a punch that Neo dodged and, at the same time, Neo sent a punch to Draco's stomach. Draco held his stomach and then charged at Neo, sending the two of them sprawling on the ground. Draco got on top of Neo and started to bang his head onto the pavement. Neo's head started to throb but he managed to get his feet on Draco's chest and push him off. Draco was quick, though. As soon as he was thrown off, he quickly got back up and pounced on Neo. He started to punch Neo but then Neo grabbed both of Draco's fists and started to do a replay of what Draco did to him last time. He threw Draco off and quickly got up. Despite the pain, he started to charge Draco. Draco got up and smiled as Neo started after him.

'It's time,' he thought as Neo aimed a punch at Draco's face.

Draco dodged it and, very quickly, he pulled out a knife and stabbed Neo in the chest. He heard him grunt and then watched as he crumpled to the ground. Neo felt so much pain and he was also angry.

"You…dirty piece of…"

"Shut it, Neo. Your little girlfriend isn't going to be here to save you now. See ya…oops. Guess I won't be seeing ya since you're going to be dead."

Draco laughed as he left an injured Neo in the alleyway.

Yukio walked down the sidewalk as he drowned in his thoughts.

'Man, I still didn't make any friends today. Oh well, maybe I'm better off alone…'

He passed an alleyway and then he heard a groan. He looked down it and, at first he didn't see anybody.

"Hello?"

He was only responded by silence and then another groan. He walked down the sidewalk and saw a figure crumpled on the ground. That's when he realized someone was hurt when he saw the blood. He dropped his backpack and ran up to the guy. Yukio saw that it was a kid his age and it looked like he had been stabbed. The guy's eyes were shut as pain seared through him.

"Hang on, dude."

Yukio pulled out a cell phone and called 911.

Rachel walked down the sidewalk towards Neo's house. She had tried calling him but he didn't answer. She decided to at least see if he was home or if his parents had seen him once she got there. She sighed and then heard sirens. Up ahead, she saw an ambulance and some police cars. Rachel started to walk up to the cars and she had that bad feeling again. She then recognized the kid that was talking to one of the police officers.

"Yukio!"

Yukio looked up and saw a girl walking up towards him. He didn't know her name but he knew that she was in his class. He saw the worried look in her eyes as she came closer. Rachel then looked past Yukio as she saw someone being carried on a stretcher to the ambulance.

"What happened?"

Yukio sighed and said, "I found some kid in an alleyway stabbed but he was still alive. They're taking him to the hospital."

"What did he look like?"

Rachel prayed that it was some other punk kid. That it wasn't who she thought it was.

"He had a black shirt on, long purple hair…looked like some street kid. Hey, you ok?"

Yukio noticed that the girl suddenly turned pale and then she fainted onto the sidewalk.

"What should we do? They are starting to become mortal enemies," Baihumon said.

"I know. We have to get their digimon forms ready soon because if they die in their human forms, then there is no hope that they can be revived as digimon," Azulongmon replied.

"Then let's be quick about it," Zhuqiaomon said.

There. That's what happens when my evil mind gets the better of me. I'll hopefully get the next chapter up before anyone kills me. (More like before 'a' person kills me)


	5. Chapter 4: Remembering Forgotten Memorie...

Finally, I got the 4th chapter up. School's been murder but I hope you like this chapter. As always R&R.

**Chapter 4:  
****Remembering Forgotten Memories**

Rachel groaned and opened her eyes to find Yukio standing over her. She came to realize that she was in a bed in a white room and that she was in the hospital. She sat up and then looked at Yukio.

"What happened?"

"You fainted on the sidewalk. They took you here so you could recover from the shock that you got."

She then remembered what Yukio had told her before she blacked out. Tears started to well up in her eyes, but she didn't know why. She felt as if it was her responsibility, as if she could've prevented this from happening. When she first met Neo, she felt a deep connection with him. She could get an idea of what he was feeling and, that day she felt him become nervous and uneasy. If only she paid attention to it. Yukio looked at her and decided to reassure her.

"Hey, it's going to be okay."

Rachel wiped her eyes and said, "Do you know what happened?"

He shook his head and said, "No. He was stabbed and the doctors said he looked like he was in a fight with someone."

She then remembered Neo telling her he had to meet someone and if he was meeting someone then she could've gone with him. No, she couldn't go because he was asked to fight with someone. She had an idea who could've gone to such measures.

"I think I know who did it. Tell the police to suspect a boy named Draco…I think his last name is Munsaki or something."

Yukio nodded and went to tell them. Rachel sighed and she just wanted to see Neo. She didn't know why she felt this way about him or why she was going to cry over him. She got out of bed, hoping one of the nurses would tell her what room Neo was in. She was just going to see if he was alive. That's all. She just stepped out of the room when she heard a familiar voice.

"Hey, toots. Where ya going?"

She turned and saw Neo standing there with a patch on where he was stabbed, but his shirt covered that part up. He was leaning a bit but she wasn't too surprised. After all, he was hurt. Tears started to well up in her eyes again as she ran up to him and threw her arms around him.

"Neo! Thank god you're all right."

Neo wasn't sure what to do. He hesitantly put his arms around her and started blushing a deep crimson red. He didn't think she cared this much for him.

"Hey, it's all right. Like you said, it'll be a sad day when someone defeats Neo the Great!"

She laughed and punched him lightly on the arm, muttering, "Jerk."

He just smiled and shook his head. Neo couldn't quite understand Rachel that much but at least someone was there for him. Yukio walked up to them after hearing the commotion.

"Hey. Glad to see you're all right. Aren't you supposed to be in bed?"

"Yeah but I gave the nurses the slip. I don't want to be cooped up in this nuthouse, anyway," Neo said.

Rachel looked at him and then said, "Neo? Who was the one that attacked you anyway?"

Neo looked at her and she immediately saw the anger rising in him. He slammed his fists together as if he was ready to tear the guy apart once he laid eyes on him.

"It was Draco. I swear when I get my hands on him, I'll…"

"Oh no, you won't. Not in the condition you're in. You need rest and besides the police will deal with him later," Rachel said trying to calm Neo down.

"I'd rather take care of him myself," Neo muttered under his breath.

Yukio looked at Rachel, then at Neo, and back again.

"Are you two…boyfriend and girlfriend?"

Rachel and Neo looked at Yukio and talked to him at the same time.

"She's not my girlfriend!"

"He's not my boyfriend!"

Yukio backed up at the combined voices and said, "Whoa! Didn't mean to offend you. I was just wondering because you act like you are."

Rachel started blushing slightly but Neo looked as if he was ready to pound Yukio for even suggesting such a thing. He then gave Yukio an odd look, as if trying to figure him out.

"Who are you anyway?"

"Oh. My name's Yukio Ishida. I'm the one who found you."

"Guess I should thank you," Neo said unpleasantly.

Yukio looked at him and said, "You're not the apologizing type, are you?"

Neo gave him a cold stare that answered Yukio's question.

"I guess not," Yukio mumbled.

About a week passed and Neo was finally released from the hospital. Neo didn't like it that he was in there for that long because he hated being in bed the whole time. Draco was arrested by the police for attempted homicide and was put in jail. His parents bailed him out, though. And was expelled from school. A lot of rumors went around about Draco and about Neo as well. Yukio had finally made friends with Neo and Rachel, as long as he promised never to bring up the 'boyfriend and girlfriend' bit again. Of course, things were becoming complicated in the Digital World for the soviergns.

"We have to make them remember or they'll tear each other apart," Baihumon said.

"I know. But we don't have their digimon forms revived yet," Azulongmon said.

"Some of the humanized digimon have found the portal to the Digital World. If they go through it, then they will discover about digimon and our mission might be interrupted," said Zhuqiaomon.

"Yes. Perhaps you are right. Let's call them here and make them remember everything…"

Kimi walked down the sidewalk with Matsu, Cal, and Angel in tow. Matsu wanted to go to the old shed again to look at the thing that they found a week ago. As they walked, three other figures up ahead were heading toward them. They were older kids, in middle school, and Kimi started to get nervous. One of them looked like a gangster and she wondered why the other less threatening kids were with them. Matsu, of course, was never intimidated by anyone's looks, so he just kept walking. The others hesitantly followed as they started walking up the stone steps to the abandoned shed. Rachel watched the kids as they went in and then they heard them yell. Afraid something happened to them, Rachel ran up the stone steps to the shed with Yukio and Neo following her. Just across the street, Draco was watching them. He didn't see the little kids but he did see Neo, Rachel, and some other kid. He looked both ways as he crossed the street and headed up to the old shed.

"Matsu! That wasn't very nice!" Kimi yelled giving Matsu a cold glare.

"Well, you wouldn't go in," he said.

"Didn't mean you had to push me in."

"Hey, is everything all right?"

They turned around and Kimi crawled out of the hole to see the older kids looking at them. She gulped as she saw the tough looking kid look at her.

"Don't worry. I ain't gonna hurt ya or nothin'," Neo said, smiling.

"What are you kids doing in here anyway?" Yukio asked.

They looked at each other, unsure of what to say. Before anyone could answer, though, a loud booming voice came out of the hole where the portal was. This made everyone jump in surprise.

"Children, you must come through here. This is the gateway to your destiny and you must take it."

The older kids came closer to the hole and looked down to see the portal, as well as the little ones. They all were silent, unsure of what to do or say.

"What the heck's he talking about?" Neo asked.

Before anyone could answer, the voice sounded again.

"To find the answers you seek, you must come through the gate."

They were all hesitant but Neo was being impatient. He wanted to find out what he meant and the riddles this guy was saying was making him tick. He jumped into the hole, proceeding toward the portal.

"Neo! What are you doing?" Rachel asked.

"Duh! I'm going to see what he means. Besides, I have nothing better to do."

"It could be a trap," Yukio said.

"Yeah, well, no one said that you **had **to come."

"Well, while you guys are making up your minds, I'm going," said Matsu as he jumped into the hole after Neo.

"Matsu! Well, I guess I'd better go, just to keep you out of trouble," said Kimi.

"If they're going, then I'm going too," Cal said going in after Kimi.

Angel didn't say anything as he went in after his friends.

Yukio looked at Rachel and said, "You don't have to come, but I'm going to watch out for them.

He went into the hole, leaving Rachel there deciding on what to do. She wanted to go but she was unsure of what might happen. Ignoring her instincts, she jumped in after them.

"Wait for me! I just know I'm going to regret this."

They all went towards the portal and, before any of them could react, they were sucked inside the portal. Draco had heard and watched the whole thing. He wanted his revenge on Neo and if he went through that bizarre gate, then he was too. He ran in there and jumped through the portal without a second thought. They all fell through to the Digital World and landed in the sovereign's domain, where all four of them were waiting. The humanized digimon looked at the sovereigns and were amazed at how big they were.

"Whoa," Matsu said.

Azulongmon looked at them and said, "Welcome back. It's nice to see you again."

"Again? What the heck do you mean by that?" asked Neo.

"This maybe hard to believe, but you are not humans."

"Not human? Ok, buddy. Tell us what kind of crap you are trying to pull on us," said Draco.

"Why you little…," said Zhuqiaomon.

"Silence, Zhuqiaomon. They don't remember but soon they will. My friends, about one year ago you fought a great evil. An evil that was going to destroy both this world and the Real World. His name was Reapermon and you defeated him, but at a great cost. You died after the final battle with Reapermon but I saw that both worlds still needed you so I made a wish. I wished that you were reborn as humans and that you remembered nothing until your digimon forms were complete. But, alas, troubled times are brewing and you must go back to your tamers. I cannot put you back in your original forms yet but I will make you remember…"

Before any of them could respond, a great light enveloped them. Memories swarmed into their minds as they remembered their past, who they were, and where they came from. The light ceased, leaving some confused humanized digimon.

"So, we really did die?" asked Rachel.

"Yes. But like I said, I revived you as humans."

Neo looked over himself and gave a disgusted face at Azulongmon.

"Couldn't you have just revived us when our digimon forms were complete? I look…well…human."

"I had to do it. But now you have a greater task at hand. You must find your tamers and make them believe that you are still alive."

"Do you think we can make them believe?" Matsu asked.

"Possibly. If you share them memories that only they would know, then yes, it is a possibility."

"What about the human families we've been living with?" asked Kimi.

"Don't worry. If you haven't noticed, all of them have only you and they are young. Once you go back, they won't remember you at all and go on with their lives."

They nodded and decided that that was all the questions they had.

"Well, thanks for everything. Catch ya later!" Matsu said.

"Wait, my friends. There is one other who will be joining you."

"One other? But I think this is everyone," said Neo.

"Actually, it's someone who you haven't seen for a long time. Someone you probably would regret to see."

They all turned around to see a boy as old as Neo, Rachel, Yukio, and Draco. He had dark tanned skin, golden blonde hair, and was wearing a gray sweatshirt, jeans with some tears in it, and black shoes. They were still unsure about him as he walked forward.

"Who are you?" Yukio asked.

He smiled and said, "You know me. I'm sure you'll figure it out by the time I reveal my human name."

"Then reveal it. Sheesh!" Matsu said.

"Matsu," Kimi muttered as she jabbed him lightly with her elbow.

"The name's Leo."

Their jaws dropped as they stared in disbelief. It couldn't be…

"Leomon," Neo said.

"That's right Neo. Or should I say, Impmon?"

"I don't understand. I deleted you, not that I'm happy about it or anything. But how could you have been revived?"

"I can answer that one," said Azulongmon, "Leo was revived the same time as the rest of you were. When I captured your data, Impmon, I noticed that fragments of Leomon's data were still there. With great carefulness, I took out Leomon's data and added new data to it to revive Leomon."

Neo smirked and said, "Well, you're handy. I can give you that."

"Well, now that everyone's together again, let's go find our tamers!" Matsu said.

They nodded as Azulongmon reopened the gate to the Real World and they all jumped into the portal.

"Soon, they shall be together once again…" said Azulongmon.


	6. Chapter 5: Tamer Hunting

**Chapter 5: Tamer Hunting**

They all yelled as they landed back in the hole in Guilmon's hideout. Their bodies were on top of one another as they groaned from landing. Neo crawled out of the hole, not too pleased with being squished by a bunch of humanized digimon bodies.

"Man, we gotta find an easier way of doin' this," he said.

Once everyone untangled their bodies and got out of the hideout, they pondered on what to do.

"So how are we going to do this?" Matsu asked.

"Carefully. Azulongmon said it's been one year since our so-called 'deaths' so we must take this with great care. Once we mess with their minds a bit, we can probably get through to them that it's us instead of some kids trying to play a sick joke," Leo said.

"All right then. Let's go," Guy said.

"Yeah! Let's go Tamer hunting!" Matsu said.

Kimi sighed and said, "How I put up living with you as a digimon I do not know."

"Leo, is it ok if I come with you? I've been with Jeri since you died and I'm sure she was awfully sad when I left," said Cal.

Leo nodded and said, "Of course."

Leo and Cal headed in one direction while Matsu and Kimi went in another. Yukio had an idea where Kazu and Kenta might be, so he took Angel and headed toward the park. Guy went towards the Matsuki bakery, leaving only Rachel and Neo.

"Aren't you going?" Rachel asked.

"Nah. I don't think my tamers will believe me if I try to persuade them. Besides, their parents might think I'm abducting them or something. I guess I'll wait until my digimon form is complete. Until then, I'll check up on the little guys."

"You want to come with me?"

Neo looked at her, taken aback by her offer.

"Why?"

"The human families we were staying with don't remember us now because now we remember everything. You need someplace to stay and I'm sure Rika won't mind once we tell and explain to her who we are."

Neo was unsure of this. He couldn't believe that she was being nice to her but then again…

"Oh fine. I guess it's ok."

She nodded and led the way to Rika's house. It was a good distance away but it only took about 10 minutes to get there. Rachel hesitated on knocking on the door.

'What if she doesn't believe me?' she thought.

"What are you waitin' for?" Neo asked.

Rachel took a deep breath and knocked on the door. A few minutes later, Rika's grandmother came to the door.

"Yes? May I help you?" she asked.

"Ummm…yes. Is Rika home?" Rachel asked.

"Of course. Just a minute."

She left to go find Rika and soon Rika came to the door. She looked at them and she had never seen them before, so she wondered why her grandma had said there were a couple of kids that knew her at the door. She closed the door as she stepped outside and crossed her arms, waiting for an explanation. Rachel looked at her and smiled. She hasn't changed at all. She still wore the same clothes and from the way she was looking at them she had the same attitude.

"All right. Who are you and what do you want?" Rika asked.

Rachel sighed and said, "Rika, I'm not sure if you're going to believe this or not but…you know who I am."

"What?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

"What I'm trying to say is…well…Renamon didn't die."

Rika's eyes suddenly went big. 'How does she know about Renamon and on top of that how did she know they died?'

"Look, I don't know who you are or what kind of trick you're trying to pull on me, but I'm not going to listen to this."

"But it is me Rika. Please just let me explain…"

"Why? So you can fill my mind with nonsense? Go away and don't come back here, got it?"

"But Rika…"

"Just go!"

Rika turned around and was about to leave when another voice sounded behind her.

"Hey! What about the time that Impmon was hurt and you went and saved him even though you could miss the trip back home?"

Rika stopped and gasped. She did remember that but how could anyone know that? She turned around and saw that the boy had stepped forward and was now talking to her.

"Rika, this isn't a joke. This is really Renamon. Just let us explain, please."

Rika looked at him and then something about him reminded her of someone. She shook it off and decided to at least get an answer from them.

"Ok. You have 30 seconds."

"When we died, Azulongmon made a wish that we were revived. Unfortunately we had to be revived as humans instead of digimon because our digimon forms had to be completed by Azulongmon. We've been humans for one year but we didn't remember that we were digimon or who you guys were until recently. Azulongmon made us remember and now we're trying to get back with our tamers," Neo said.

Rika looked at them, soaking in the information. They couldn't have made this up because no one knows about Azulongmon and the memory that the boy had said earlier.

"It's really me, Rika. Look at your digivice," Rachel said.

Even though the digimon had died, Rika still held on to her D-Arc and kept it clipped on her pants. She pulled it out and gasped when she saw that it was no longer static. Instead it had a compass indicating where Renamon was. The compass had stopped and was pointing directly at the girl. No one could fake this she knew it. Tears welled up in her eyes as she ran up to her humanized partner.

"Renamon!"

They hugged each other as tears were shed from missing each other for so long. Neo just stood there watching the scene.

"Man you guys really need to ease up on the waterworks, ya know?"

Rika smiled as she stopped hugging Renamon and wiped her eyes dry. She knew now who it was.

"You know, even though you're human you still act the same Impmon."

Neo/Impmon smiled and said, "Yeah, I know."

"Rika, the others went to their tamers too. Do you think you could call them to see if they believe them?" Rachel/Renamon asked.

Rika nodded and said, "Ok. Let's go inside and I'll make the phone calls. This is going to be a long day."

"You're not him! You're not Guilmon! He's dead and there's nothing you can say to change my mind!" Takato screamed.

"But Takato…" Guy said.

"No! Just go away!"

Takato slammed the door in the boy's face. He was upset but angry at the same time. It was a good thing his parents weren't home or they would wonder why he was yelling. He calmed himself down as the phone started to ring. He walked over to it and picked up the phone.

"Matsuki residence."

"Hey Takato. It's Rika."

Takato could hardly believe it. Rika hasn't called since Reapermon destroyed their partners and that had been one year ago. Why was she calling now?

"Hey Rika. What's up?"

"Not much. What's wrong? You sound aggravated."

"A kid came by and told me he was Guilmon. I wasn't too happy about it though."

He heard Rika sigh and say, "Takato, that **was **Guilmon."

"What are you talking about Rika? Guilmon's dead as well as Renamon and…"

"No Takato. I know it's hard to believe but they're alive. Azulongmon revived them as humans so he could put them back in their digimon forms once they were ready. They didn't remember us until Azulongmon made them remember. If you don't believe me, look at your digivice."

"Fine. Hold on a sec."

He gently put the phone down and ran up to his room. On his desk were his old digimon cards and his D-Arc. He picked up his D-Arc and looked at it. The compass was going nuts on it and Takato knew what this meant. He went back downstairs and saw the kid still standing there. He pointed his D-Arc at him and the D-Arc's compass stopped, indicating that was Guilmon.

"Rika, you're right. They are back."

"Glad you finally believed me, goggle head. Well, gotta go. I have to make other phone calls. See ya!"

"Ok. Bye."

He hung up the phone and opened the door back up. The boy looked at him with hope in his eyes.

"I'm sorry Guilmon. I didn't realize it was you."

"It's all right Takato. Hey, can I have some bread with peanut butter. I'm starving."

Takato smiled and knew that no matter what, no one could have the same personality as Guilmon.

Rika called the rest of the tamers to see if they believed it. All of them didn't until Rika talked some sense into them. They were all happy to see their partners again, even if they were human. Rika knew that her grandma and mom wouldn't believe it, so she said that their parents were out of town and wondered if they could stay here for a while. It was fine with Rika's grandma and Rika made sure the others knew about the idea. Neo/Impmon went out an hour before dinner was ready. He was going to check on them and also give them something. He arrived at their house and saw they were in the backyard playing. He approached the fence and called out to them. They looked at him and ran up to him, wondering what he wanted.

"Hey, you're Impmon's tamers right?"

"Yeah. How do you know about Impmon?" Mako asked.

Neo/Impmon smiled. Mako had changed a lot but not by much. He handed them a letter.

"Here. Impmon told me to give this to you. I'm going to go now, ok?"

They nodded in unison as Neo/Impmon left. He went back to Rika's house and hoped that he would be a digimon again soon.


	7. Chapter 6: A Sad Fate

AN: I have made it easier and decided to call the humanized digimon by their digimon names in this chapter. The tamer's parents don't know that they are.

**Chapter 6: A Sad Fate**

It had been a few weeks since the tamers and their partners reunited. Azulongmon finally contacted them and said that their digimon forms were almost complete. They would be done in a couple of days. A lot of the humanized digimon, especially Impmon, were glad that they would be able to go back to their digimon forms again. Unfortunately the humanized digimon still had to go to school, but it wasn't bad considering they were going to go to the same school as their tamers. Bioemerging digimon weren't a threat, or so they thought for nothing could prepare them for what was coming next.

"Hey Takato! Guilmon! Wait up!"

The two boys turned around to see Kazu, Gaurdramon, Kenta, and MarineAngemon run up to them. Ever since they discovered who their partners were, they called them by their digimon names, even though they had human names. The four finally caught up to them as they started to walk again.

"Hey guys. What's up?" Takato asked.

"Not much. Can you believe Ms. Asagi gave us so much homework?" Kazu complained.

"If you hadn't disrupted the class, Kazu, you would've gotten your homework done in class," Kenta said.

"Hey I kept denying that I was snoring. I don't snore."

"Well, if you weren't snoring then I guess it was just a train passing by the classroom," said Gaurdramon.

Kazu glared at him and said, "You're not helping."

Takato and Guilmon chuckled as they neared the Matsuki bakery.

"Well, see you later guys," Takato said.

"See ya," said Kazu and Kenta in unison.

"Mom! I'm home."

Mrs. Matsuki poked her head around the corner of the kitchen and said, "Good. Then you and Guy can handle the customers while I make some more bread."

Takato looked around and asked, "Where's dad?"

"He went to get some more supplies."

"Oh. Ok."

Takato and Guilmon went behind the counter, waiting for customers to come and buy their bread.

"Ah! Finally!"

Impmon emerged from his room dressed in his regular clothes. Since Rika went to a school with a uniform code, Impmon and Renamon had to as well. Impmon didn't like the uniform that well, though. It felt tight and it seemed like it suffocated him. Once he got home, he went to his room to get out of the uniform. He went into the kitchen where Renamon, still dressed in the uniform, and Rika were sitting at the table. Renamon heard Impmon enter the room as she turned around to talk to him.

"I see you went to no delaying taking off that uniform."

"Yeah, well I didn't like being dressed like that. How humans can live to such standards is beyond me. And why are you still wearing the uniform?"

She smiled and said, "I like it."

Impmon gave her an odd look and said, "Okay. Whatever."

He sat down, letting his long hair that was put in a ponytail hang over his left shoulder. Rika looked at this with interest.

"How come your hair's that long?"

He looked up and said, "Beats me. I don't mind it though."

Rika smiled evilly and motioned Renamon to bend down so she could whisper in her ear.

"Let's tie Impmon down and see how far we can go to give him a decent haircut," she whispered.

They both started to smile evilly and giggle. Impmon, however, wasn't paying attention and looked up when they started to laugh.

"What's so funny?"

"Oh, nothing," Rika said as innocently as she could.

"Uh…huh," he said, not believing them.

"Tag! You're it!"

Calumon ran after Jeri's little stepbrother, Masahiko, after he got tagged. They were playing around the house and Jeri was helping out her dad with the restaurant. Mr. Katou let Leo help out as well and a lot of the customers appreciated the service they were getting. Jeri's step mom called out the door.

"Masahiko! Cal! It's time to come in."

"Awww," they said in unison.

They walked in and took off their shoes. The sun was setting and dinner was going to be served soon. Jeri and Leo went to the dinner table along with Masahiko and Cal. After dinner, Masahiko and Cal went upstairs to play a game while Jeri and Leo helped clean up some of the tables in the restaurant.

Terriermon ran into Henry's room with his hair put up in bows. Henry looked at him and started to laugh.

"It's not funny. Susie and Lopmon are rebelling against me."

Suddenly a knock was heard on the door. Terriermon yelped and ran under the bed. Henry tried to keep a straight face as he opened the door.

"Henry, is Terriermon in here?"

"No, I don't think so," he said giving Susie and Lopmon a wink.

He pointed under the bed and mouthed 'under there' as the two tiptoed to the bed. They suddenly grabbed each leg and dragged him out.

"Henry! You traitor!"

"I didn't tell them," he said innocently.

"Come on, Terriermon. It's time for a makeover!" Susie said as Lopmon started to smile.

"No wait! Wait!" Terriermon pleaded as he was pulled from Henry's room into Susie's.

Henry started to laugh and also pitied the poor guy. He went to his computer and started to play on it. He would give them a few minutes and then he would rescue him.

Impmon sighed as he lay on the floor of Rika's room. Rika was trying to figure out what cards were good while Renamon was reading a book. Impmon closed his eyes and started to drift away when he suddenly sensed something. He snapped his eyes open and quickly sat up. Renamon noticed this sudden behavior.

"What is it Impmon?"

"Can't you sense it?" he asked.

Renamon closed her eyes and concentrated. She didn't sense anything at first, but then she found it. It was faint, but it was there.

"Yeah, I do," she said, reopening her eyes.

"What are we going to do, though? You guys aren't in your digimon forms," Rika pointed out.

Impmon smiled and said, "Maybe not but we still have our powers though."

"You've got to be kidding me."

"Nope," he said as he lit a fireball above his finger.

"Should we go, Rika?" Renamon asked.

Rika nodded and said, "Yeah. We're going to have some action tonight. If things get rough though, we get out of there. Got it?"

"Got it," said Impmon.

"Then let's go."

They silently slipped outside of Rika's room as they put on their shoes. It was late, probably around midnight. Everyone in the household was in bed except for them. They crept out the door and onto the sidewalk. Rika took out her D-Arc as she looked for the digimon. She found it and the trio started running toward it. She wondered if any of the others had caught on to the bioemergence but if they didn't, then it was ok. They would get a piece of the action and the others would miss out.

'You snooze, you lose,' Rika thought dryly to herself.

They entered into the digital field and saw a big, orange dinosaur waiting for them. Rika scanned this digimon.

"Greymon. Champion Level. Data Type. His Nova Blast attacks will barbeque you for sure."

"Heh. He shouldn't be too hard to beat," Impmon said.

"You guys be careful. Even though you're digimon, you're in a human body so try to dodge his attacks. The human body won't take the attack to well like your digimon body can," Rika warned.

They both nodded as Impmon muttered, "Why do humans have to be so weak?"

The Greymon looked at them and all he could see were humans. He roared as he attempted to stomp them. Renamon and Impmon dodged it as they attacked.

"Badda Boom!"

"Diamond Storm!"

The attacks hit dead on and the Greymon was confused. He ignored it and knew that, human or not, he had opponents. He attacked them with his fireballs as Impmon and Renamon tried their best to avoid them and attack Greymon at the same time. The two were getting tired and Greymon had some damage done to him. Rika saw this and decided to retreat.

"Come on, you guys! We have to get out of here and get the others to help us."

They nodded as they started to retreat. Greymon didn't want that though. He attacked with his fireball at the nearest human, which was Renamon's human form. Impmon turned and saw that the fireball was heading right towards her.

"Renamon!"

She turned and saw the fireball. She couldn't jump it because her human form could only do so much. Impmon rushed back to her and pushed her out of the way. He saw the fireball and knew it was too late.

"Shoot."

The fireball hit dead on into Impmon's human chest as he screamed in pain. The attack threw him against a wall as his body crumpled to the ground.

"Impmon! Rika, we have to destroy Greymon. Give me a higher level digimon's attack."

She nodded as she looked through her cards. She found the perfect one as she slashed it through her D-Arc.

"Digi-Modify! Angewomon's Celestial Arrow activate!"

A white bow and arrow appeared in Renamon's hands as she took aim and fired.

"Celestial Arrow!"

The arrow went and pierced Greymon's chest as he roared and his data was deleted. Renamon sighed in relief and looked over to where Impmon was. She gasped as she saw the pool of blood come from his body. She ran up to him and saw that he was still alive.

"Rika! Impmon's hurt badly and he needs help."

Rika nodded as she ran towards the nearest payphone, which was about a mile away. Renamon turned Impmon onto his back as he groaned in pain. She put his head onto her lap and waited for Rika's return. Impmon slowly opened his eyes as he looked up at Renamon. His breathing became labored as he lay there.

"Renamon…"

"Don't worry. You're going to be all right."

Impmon smiled and said, "Renamon…thank you."

She got confused and said, "For what?"

"Everything. You and Rika were the only ones who saw the good in me. Even…even after what I did you guys as Beelzemon you still were there for me. I just…wanted you to know that…because I may not have another chance of telling you."

"Don't say that, Impmon. You're going to be all right," Renamon said with a worried tone.

Impmon just smiled as he felt the atmosphere around him getting colder and he found it hard to stay awake. Renamon also noticed his body was becoming more relaxed and getting heavier. She put her hand to his heart and gasped when she felt it beating very slowly. Tears started to well up in her eyes as she looked at him.

"Impmon…"

His eyes started to droop as he said, "Renamon, I…I…"

"You what?" she whispered leaning in closer to him.

He smiled and said, "I love you."

Before she could respond, Impmon's eyes rolled back into his head as he closed them and he sighed deeply while his head lolled to one side. She shook him a bit and then put her hand to his heart again, to find no pulse.

"Impmon…Impmon!"

She sobbed uncontrollably as she held his body close, wanting him to come back to her. Rika ran up to where Renamon was and then understood when she saw her. Impmon was gone now. She stayed a fair distance away as she listened to her partner's sadness and the sirens that grew ever closer.

Mwahahaha! Yes, I have killed one of the characters. But fear not, for there is another chapter yet to come and it will be the final one. Please RR so I can put the next one up.


	8. Chapter 7: Human No More

Ok, this is the last chapter. I know that this story was supposed to be longer but I couldn't come up with anything else, unfortunatly. I guess you could call it an epilogue, since it's so short, but anyway this completes this fanfic.

**Chapter 7: Human No More**

A day later, the humanized digimon were put back in their digimon forms. When Azulongmon heard what happened to Impmon, he was deeply sorry. Impmon was still in his digimon form and, since he was in a human body, he wasn't deleted. Azulongmon suggested taking the body to him in the Digital World where his data can be freed. They made a stretcher for him and covered him with a blanket. They brought him to the sovereign as Azulongmon removed the blanket off of him. The tamers watched in sadness as Impmon's human body faded away into nothingness and his data floated upward. Renamon didn't cry because she didn't like anyone to see her cry. Out of all of them, Guilmon, Calumon, and Renamon were the closest to the small digimon, for some reason. They left for the Real World, not noticing the data of Impmon that had been captured by the sovereign. The tamers weren't sure how to tell Impmon's tamers. Renamon said she would do it because she felt that Impmon wanted her to. Terriermon made a crack about Impmon and Renamon being together to lighten the mood, but no one, especially Renamon, was appreciated by that. Night fell as Renamon sat on the roof of a building. She still felt depression and decided to wait until the pain went away. But it seemed as if it would stay there forever after what Impmon told her before he died. Tears started to form as she quietly cried for him. Yes, she would wait. She dried her eyes and went into the room that she had stayed in. She lay down on the floor as she searched through her memories.

Renamon sat on the phone wires thinking about how she could digivolve to make Rika accept her. She didn't notice the small digimon watching her.

"Oh, look. A digi-babe pining in the moonlight."

Startled, she quickly jumped to her feet on the phone wires and looked to see a small purple digimon sitting on the streetlight as he continued.

"Don't look like you're too happy there, toots, but then again who would be when you gotta answer to some snotty nose kid like you're a pet or somethin'. Am I right?"

Renamon wasn't sure who this guy was but he was getting the wrong idea it seemed like.

"Look, I'm not a slave. Rika just happens to be my partner," she said.

"Well your partner's not that impressive. Even so, she has you doing everything for her. It's the most ridiculous thing I've ever seen. All you digi-slaves are the same. Deep down you wanna be just like me. I mean who wouldn't want to be like me. Handsome and free like a bird in a tree. Baboom!"

He was starting to get a little annoying but she let him continue.

"Hello, this is class-A material honey. Anyways, like I was saying, you look kinda sad and you know what that makes me? Huh? Angry that's what. And anger is nothing to deal with unless you answering to some puny human just wants to make me throw up!"

She looked at him, surprised that someone had actually caught her on being emotional to herself. But she sort of appreciated it, that some stranger actually cared for her. She ignored her heart beating fast as she questioned him.

"Why do you think I'm sad?"

"Why? I mean look at you, out here, all alone like some puppy that chewed up a slipper and got thrown out of the house. There's a whole world out there, actually a couple of them. But if you want to go fetch some bones for humans then be my guest."

She stood up, having enough to hear his talking.

"If that's your best material, then you need a new writer."

She jumped down onto the sidewalk walking away, hearing her heart beating fast.

Tears started to leak out of her eyes as she remembered when they first met. Sure, it wasn't a great one but it was still a cherishable memory. As she remembered others, she realized how much she had come to care for him. He was annoying at times, but he was just covering up his true self. She missed him. His back talking, always getting into trouble and causing it, and doing other things that others would find annoying. Over the time that he was gone, she had come to realize it. She loved him too but he would never know that because he was gone. She gasped as tears flowed down from her eyes and she curled up into a ball. She just wanted to go away from this pain that she was feeling. She kept crying and didn't even notice as she cried herself to sleep. A shadowed figure opened up the window quietly and snuck in. It saw that she was asleep as it took a blanket and put it on her sleeping form. Renamon was a light sleeper so once she felt the blanket on her, she immediately became awake. She bolted upright and looked around the room, seeing no one. She then noticed the blanket around her and wondered how it got there. A chill went through the room as she also noticed the window had opened. Had she left it opened? She went and shut it and then laid down again with the blanket on her and went back to sleep. The figure watched this from the tree branch and decided to leave her now. He would come back in the morning and see her, giving her a big surprise. The moonlight reflected off of his green eyes as he headed back home, jumping from rooftop to rooftop, glad that Azulongmon found a way to revive him.

**The End**


End file.
